О вкусах не спорят
by Kay Halli
Summary: Коротенькая зарисовка о рыжике и двух сикерах. Есть намёки на слэш - вас предупредили!


Название: О вкусах не спорят.  
Автор: Kay Halli.  
Пейринг: ХотРод/Тандеркракер (в виде призрака)/Скайварп (тоже в виде призрака).  
Вселенная: точно не назову, но это после Муви-86 и после воскрешения Оптимуса. Короче, Родимус Прайм снова стал ХотРодом.  
Предупреждение: сама идея – крошка Ро и призрак (как правило, призрак Старскрима) не нова. И вряд ли мой фик привнесёт свежую струю в эту протухшую от времени концепцию. Вероятно, есть вольный и невольный плагиат, т.к. идей в мире мало, а интерпретаций – много. Я не ставила своей целью обидеть фанатов рыжика и сикерфанов, так что если это вдруг произойдёт – простите меня, дуру, пожалуйста. Автору было паршиво, и она сублимировала. Рейтинг детский.

ХотРод всю свою жизнь существует среди призраков. Призраков несказанного и несделанного, призраков того, что можно было изменить, и того, что менять ни в коем случае не следовало. Призраков прошлого и настоящего, призраков упущенных возможностей и альтернативных вселенных. Казалось бы, для трансформера, как и для истории, не должно существовать сослагательного наклонения… Казалось бы, что ориентированное на логику мышление должно просчитывать варианты _грядущего_ развития событий, а не раз за разом проигрывать уже свершившееся. Впрочем, ХотРод жизнью самой выбивается из общего ряда, независимо от того, что он делает или думает. Даже в бытность свою Родимусом Праймом.  
Родимус Прайм – пожалуй, самый главный его призрак. Трансформер, которого никогда не было. Память, не упокоившаяся в Матрице. Существо, не оставившее после себя ничего. Имя, которое навсегда запомнят, как имя убийцы Оптимуса – истинного Прайма. Вольного или нет – не суть то важно.  
Бремя лидерства – непосильная ноша, и, пожалуй, ХотРод радуется больше всех, когда Оптимус снова возвращается в мир функционирующих. Последующие его действия иначе, чем бегством и не назовёшь – прошение о переводе на периферию; пожалуй, даже слишком активное участие в подготовке праздника для Арси и Спрингера, наконец-то связавших свои Искры; быстрые сборы… и спустя пару циклов обычное приглашение на очередную годовщину победы над Юникроном возвращается с пометкой: _«Адресат выбыл в неизвестном направлении.»_  
ХотРод страдает жаждой к перемене мест – всего за пару лет он добирается до самого глухого форпоста, обитатели которого в силу некоторой… удалённости от места недавних событий совершенно не в курсе того, что некоторое время ими (обитателями) управлял отнюдь не Оптимус Прайм. А потому на рыжего новичка они реагируют так же, как и на дрона-уборщика. То есть никак. Именно поэтому он и решает здесь подзадержаться.  
Жизнь постепенно стабилизируется. ХотРод успокаивается и потихоньку начинает заглядывать в завтра, когда прошлое снова догоняет его. На этот раз – самым, пожалуй, нетривиальным способом.  
Этот день ничем не отличается от прочих – обычная утренняя рутина: подъём, построение, заправка, смена у центрального реактора базы. ХотРод проверяет давление на очередном участке трубопровода, когда его сенсоры улавливают слабое электромагнитное эхо, похожее на чью-то энергетическую подпись. Он оборачивается, оглядывается по сторонам, но пультовая пуста, как ей и полагается быть в это время суток. ХотРод списывает это на сбой в системе и продолжает работу.  
Позже, уже засыпая на платформе в своём отсеке, он пытается вспомнить, кому из его знакомых могла принадлежать такая подпись, но, похоже, он уже в совершенстве освоил науку забвения, так как поиск результатов не даёт.  
Эхо не отпускает его, оно постоянно затрагивает его цепи, проходит лёгкой вибрацией видимого пространства по самому краю охвата оптических датчиков, с тихим шелестом и потрескиванием вползает в аудиосенсоры. ХотРод постепенно привыкает к этому и, к чести его, практически не вздрагивает, когда однажды вечером в зеркальной стеновой панели за его спиной медленно проявляется бледное, размытое отражение Тандеркракера. Рыжего гонщика – бывшего гонщика: он уже давно не испытывает желания лихачить перед кем-то – это совершенно не пугает. В конце концов, какая-то его часть всегда знала, что Юникрону нужны были только тела… не Искры. Достаточно сравнить Мегатрона и Гальватрона, чтобы понять это. Ну а то, что сикер не вернулся в Источник… что ж, Старскрим ведь тоже не вернулся, а он не настолько уникален, что бы он сам об этом ни думал.  
Тандеркракер постоянно молчит. Иногда он просто стоит за спиной, невидимый для всех, кроме ХотРода; иногда – весь день проводит в его отсеке, и ХотРод даже не пытается выяснить, что он там делает. Он пробует пару раз заговорить с истребителем. Безрезультатно. Создаётся ощущение, что сикер и вовсе забыл о такой вещи, как вербальная коммуникация. Впрочем, к этому тоже можно привыкнуть.  
Однажды ХотРод просыпается от ощущения, что все его сенсоры будто в криоген окунулись, и обнаруживает истребителя, лежащего рядом на платформе. Тандеркракер крепко обнимает его во сне. Остаток ночи бывший гонщик проводит, размышляя о том, нужна ли мёртвым перезагрузка.  
К утру становится заметно, что призрак прибавил в яркости и чёткости очертаний, а у ХотРода утихает вечно ноющая от недочищенной ржавчины панель у правого аудиосенсора. На следующую ночь он снова позволяет сикеру разделить с ним сон.  
С течением времени ХотРод замечает и других призраков – тени, голоса, отпечатки электромагнитных полей. Впрочем, никто из них не горит желанием завязать более тесное общение.  
Однажды в его дверь стучат. Час уже поздний и ХотРод, позёвывая, идёт к двери, недоумённо вопрошая небо, какого Юникрона надо его визитёру. За дверью обнаруживается Скайварп.  
Чуть позже, уже лёжа в окружении призраков-истребителей, буквально купаясь в прохладных волнах, которые щедро генерируют их поля, ХотРод снова думает. _А не бродит ли где поблизости призрак Мегатрона? Призраки всех тех, кого он когда-то убил? Призраки всех, когда-либо родившихся и умерших? Что станет с ним самим, когда его корпус рассыпется от времени? И почему Тандеркракер и Скайварп сейчас здесь? Почему они с ним?_  
Он проваливается в блаженную перезагрузку, понимая, что не он один – лишний в этой Вселенной. И просыпается, улыбаясь, глядя в сонные мордашки сикеров, расплывшихся сине-фиолетовыми тенями по его выцветающему корпусу.  
- Доброе утро…  
В конце концов, о вкусах не спорят. А привыкнуть можно практически ко всему.  
И призраки немного робко, немного застенчиво улыбаются в ответ.

I tried so hard, I got so far,  
But in the end it doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall to lose it all,  
But in the end it doesn't even matter.(c)


End file.
